Last Christmas
by xChiorox
Summary: Gwen was hurt by Duncan after an extreme moment between them. Now, its christmas about a year later and she feels that it's now time to move on. Songfic from Last Christmas by Taylor Swift. Rated T for some moments and curses. CodyXGwen.


**This song I had gotten from Last Christmas by Taylor Swift. Hope you all like it. I have a good feeling for it! The whole story is in a Gwen POV.**

**It is a GwenXCody songfic. And, it might look like there is some slight GwenXLeShawna. Sorry about that, I had not meant it. I had put it there to show mainly the two's relationship and how they mean the best of friends, almost sisters, to each other. Hope you enjoy!**

**LAST CHRISTMAS**

[Gwen POV]

Gwen and Duncan had dated for a few months after TDWT even though Courtney had made 'threats' at how he was a cheating bastard and that Gwen was a slut. Gwen had also felt a little bad at how Cody had taken it when he found out. Even though she had felt bad, she soon shrugged it off. It didn't matter now. He was fine with it all. He even told her that he was fine with how she was dating the punk and still not giving Cody a chance. With this, her respect had grown for the boy. He was one of the only people from TDWT that she stayed friends with after the show, also including LaShawna, DJ, Owen, Bridget and Geoff. Others like Izzy and Harold were the ones that she talked to every now and then.

When Christmas had come around, she had spent it with Duncan instead of being with her family. She got an invitation to hang with Cody and LeShawna but she turned it down, wanting to be with her 'love' on the special holiday. While being at his house, she found that his parents were out. Opening presents, she had gotten a nice new black-wooden easle, including an oil pastel kit along with shading led and artist markers. She was excited and thrilled when she had received her Christmas gift. In return, she had given him different assorted music CD's and new Punk clothing from Hot Topic, along with a '100 reasons for why I love you' list. Number 100 being 'because you make me love you'. He was happy he had received it all and showered with kisses. About two hours after presents, she and Duncan were snuggling on the couch drinking hot coco with marshmallows watching old Christmas specials.

"Hey, you cold?" He had asked her as she looked at him and nodded slightly. In Canada, it gets very cold and in his house, the heater didn't work. Wasn't that peachy? "C'mon. I'll take you to my room. I have a portable heater in there if you want to use it." He offered her.

"That sounds great," She said pleasantly, getting up and walking with him to his room. Once there, they had chatted for about another hour. Parents still hadn't gotten home and being alone in the empty house caused them to lie down together. Just being like teens, they snuggled and kissed before it went to full-on make out session.

He had placed his hands on her waist, rubbing slightly, leaning over her. This had ended up getting her very aroused and soon, one thing led to another. They were so wrapped in their own sexual hormones that they eventually went from 1st base to homerun and soon, Gwen found herself experiencing the weirdest pain to the bliss of pleasure as their bodies became one. Once their moment of connection had ended, they had both ended up snuggling against one another before she had fallen asleep in his arms.

About an hour later, he had waked her up, saying than his parents had just called and said they were on their way home. Understanding, she gotten dressed and went back to the couch with him, snuggling against her love as they continued watching the old Christmas reruns. When the parents returned, they all had a nice Christmas dinner before she went home, spending the rest of the night with her family. That night, she had called her best friend LeShawna to tell her the news between her and her boyfriend.

"It was amazing! I've never felt anything so… Good before," Gwen explained, blushing at the memories.

"Girl, that's all good and all, but are you sure you were ready to give it up so quickly? I mean, I had already and I regret it. Not that you would, but sometimes it isn't best to give your virginity up so early" LeShawna spoke with concern for her friend.

Gwen nodded, ignoring the fact that LeShawna couldn't see her. "I'm sure. I'm pretty sure he's the one. It just felt so… Right." Gwen fell on her bed, smiling as she twirled a piece of her teal colored hair around her finger. She had never felt so… happy before.

LeShawna sighed. "Well, that's good. Who else have you told?"

"No one else but you. I was thinking of telling Bridget and DJ. Maybe even Cody," Gwen thought about it.

"Nu uh. You shouldn't tell that poor boy Cody. He still has the hawts for you, ya know. It would just break his heart to hear it." LeShawna said out of concern for the boy.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But what if he finds out?" She asked LeShawna.

"You don't have to tell him. If you don't and talk to Duncan about who to tell and who not to tell, then no one should find out. Now, girl, Merry Christmas and all but I gotta get going." She said "Love ya girl."

"Bye," Gwen chuckled before hanging up the phone and staring up at the ceiling. Today had been a good day and she was happy. She had closed her eyes, expecting to fall asleep when she heard her phone beep. Looking at it, she saw that she had gotten a txt from Cody.

_Hey, Merry Christmas. You want to hang out tomorrow? I have your Christmas present! I bet you'll like it._

Gwen smiled, replying: _Sure. I'll see you tomorrow then. Night_

And with that, Gwen had fallen asleep.

The next day, Gwen had gone to Cody's house and hanged, talking about what they had done for Christmas. She had blushed when she remembered Christmas for her but put it in the back of her mind, not telling Cody, who looked confused but shook it off. She had found out that he was with his parents the whole Christmas, just spending it with the three of them before he had gone to his room to play his new games. She chuckled at this, finding out that he was still the geek she met.

While she was at his house, he showed her the game he had gotten. It was World Of Warcraft, if that wasn't geeky enough, and yet, she found it interesting. She was never into games but it had a… mysterious flow to it that she liked. It was an RPG game and that was interesting enough for her to make a character for it and play a little, smiling at her new form of geekiness.

"Oh, that's right…" He whispered before getting up. "I had forgotten about your present!" He said, leaving the room, giving her time to surf the web. While he was gone, she got the chance to check her facebook, hoping that her love, Duncan, was online. While she was looking around, she was shocked at the posts on her wall.

'_You slept with Duncan? OMG!'_

'_Wow, dude, that's kinda harsh. How are you doing without him?'_

'_Sorry for the breakup… If you need anyone, I'm here.'_

Looking at his profile, it had said that he was in a relationship with… COURTNEY? And that he had said that he had slept with Gwen. She was shocked, furious and… hurt. She couldn't believe that he would tell everyone and then do this. Wait, this doesn't make sense. She left the computer to her purse where she grabbed her phone. On it was a phone call from him and a voice message. Listening to it, she heard his voice that she loved so much with the worst message she had ever received.

"Hey, babe, I think we should split. I love you and all… but… I just love Courtney more. She came over last night to say Merry Christmas and I had forgotten how much she had stolen me. She also is much better in bed. Oh yeah, thanks for that by the way. It was nice to finally sleep with you. Glad we could share a moment. Bye" and with that, the message ended. She was shocked that it had happened like that.

"Gwen…" She looked up to see Cody who looked concern. "Gwen, why are you crying?" he had asked.

She finally realized that she had tears streaming down her face. Getting up, she had ran out of his house and away from him, without saying bye, without taking her Christmas present, without closing her facebook page. She later had found out that it was through facebook that Cody found out. He wouldn't stop texting and calling her, trying to see if she was ok. She had always ignored them and never responded. She was too devastated. Eventually, Duncan had stopped by. She smiled at him, hoping for him to take her back. He had actually just dropped of the Christmas gift she gave him, saying that she didn't 'understand' his taste. The last thing was the long '100 reasons why I love you' list torn in two. With that, he had left her standing at her doorstep, shocked and depressed.

So many things had happened, involving her cutting almost all of her relationships, one involving Cody and her connection. She just couldn't see any guys, especially ones who claimed to love her. She just stayed in the dark, away from her parents and friends.

[One year later]

It was a Christmas party with the TD series cast and she was invited. How interesting was that? She decided to go. She was no longer down and depressed about Duncan. She actually was better, talking to all of her old friends. At the party, she was catching up with her old friends. Seeing Justin was nice, although he had lost some of his charm. Katie and Sadie automatically crowded around her, wanting to know how she was doing. This caused her to sigh before smiling and saying that she was good.

She was actually in a deep conversation with LeShawna when her eye caught Duncan and Courtney. Her speech slowed, her eyes following him. Even though he was her first and last, it had been a year ago and yet, her body felt weird, yearning, for him to hug her, kiss her. God, she missed him. She didn't even know that and yet she missed him. As she stared at him, he turned his head at looked at her. It took about a second for him to recognize her, and when he did, he smiled mockingly before wrapping an arm around Courtney, taking them to go say hello to Owen.

She frowned, holding her black wallet and opening it. Even though she had said she was over him for a year, she couldn't help herself except save the '100 reasons why I love you' letter that he had torn up. It was always in her wallet where she could see it, read it, love it. It was the only thing that kept them together, even though she hadn't talked to him in a year. She sighed, putting the paper away into the blackness and putting the wallet back in her pocket.

"You ok, girl? Is it him? You still liking that guy?" LeShawna had broken the silence by talking to Gwen.

Gwen had sighed, nodding slightly. "For so long, I thought about how I was stupid for being with him but… now looking at the guy, I miss him. I miss his kisses and his hugs. I just miss him. He was perfect for me." She whispered, tearing up.

"C'mon girl. Let's go clean you up. Your makeup is starting to smear. You know, maybe he wasn't the one for you. Maybe you just thought he was."

Gwen sighed "Well, if you find someone who could be perfect for me, please let me know. For now, let's just clean up." She said as they walked to the restrooms.

While in the bathroom, Gwen had just broken down crying instead of cleaning up her makeup. "He doesn't care. Not one bit. All he did was look at me with those… Eyes. He wasn't sorry. He didn't care. I… I thought he loved me but I guess all I was to him was some fun toy to try out. All he did was using me!" She sobbed.

LeShawna sighed and held the crying girl "its ok. It's going to be ok. Courtney is going to get it and soon. I know of it. For now, let it all out. LeShawna is here to help you." The ghetto girl smiled down at her best friend, causing Gwen to nod and smile back.

After some time, LeShawna and Gwen had left the restrooms. "I'm… I'm going to go see someone…" She said to LeShawna. "And not Duncan…"

LeShawna smiled, getting the hint. "Go do it, girl. Make me proud!" She smiled, waving after her friend who walked off.

After some time, she found him; Cody. He was sitting there, being harassed by Sierra who was holding him, feeding him food. God, the poor boy looked pained. When Cody saw her, his spirits brightened before they fell back down. "Gwen… What's wrong?" He asked. At that, Sierra noted Gwen as well. Usually, she would 'growl' at the Goth, threatening to hurt her if she got to comfortable with her 'Codykins' but this time, she was actually concerned.

"Cody… Can I speak to you for a little bit?" She asked, looking at Sierra. "Alone. It's about…" She bit her lip as she said his name. "It's about Duncan"

Cody nodded, looking at Sierra before she rolled her eyes, letting go of him. Once she did that, they left, walking slowly towards the food stand. "What happened between you and Duncan? Did he try anything today?" He asked his close friend with concern.

Gwen shook her head and looked at Cody. "No… It's just… I was thinking that now maybe it's time to move on. A true time to forget about him and start to be with someone who truly likes me… Maybe even love me." She said looking at him with concerned eyes. "Do you… Do you still love me?" She asked him.

Cody was shocked, nervous even. "Gwen… You should know that I will always love you. I always have and always will. I just want to see you happy. I want you to be happy no matter who you pick. That's all I wish for you. That's all I have ever wanted for you." He spoke to her, holding her hands as he looked deep into her eyes.

Gwen smiled and rested her head against his shoulder. "Thank you… I think… I think you've waiting long enough for me, Cody." She spoke to him.

"D… Does this… Does this mean…" He was too shocked and flushed up to continue speaking.

Gwen nodded. "Yes. I'll be with you." She whispered. Cody had cupped her face before kissing her cheek softly and hugged her close. "Thank you, Gwen. Just know that I love you. I've always loved you and always will." He spoke with a loving tone in his voice as he held her close to him.

The moment seemed to have lasted forever when they heard a crash and a scream. Looking up, they saw Courtney stomping off and away from the party, LeShawna just laughing. The poor punch bowl had been on the floor, broken into many tiny pieces.

"See, serves you right for going with that two-timing piece of shit!" LeShawna yelled to Courtney with a mocking smile.

Looking over, Gwen and Cody saw Duncan with his arms wrapped around Heather who was smirking. "Trust me, whatever she had given to you, I'm better," She said to Duncan, who just nodded and kissed her neck.

Gwen felt slightly sad for Courtney, yet she also felt that the girl had deserved it. Looking over at Duncan, she saw that he was looking at her. She looked at him, not feeling that hurt love that she had before as her hand was intertwined with Cody, who practically held her lovingly, placing a kiss on her cheek. This caused Gwen to look away from Duncan and walked off into a different direction, into a small corridor. Still holding onto Cody's hand, she smiled up at the geek and hugged him. "Thank you." She whispered against him.

Cody smiled "For what?" He had asked, slightly confused.

Gwen just looked up at him with a peaceful look. "For everything. For always loving me and never giving up. For always being there. For being the one who got me out of Depression. For being… You." She whispered the last part before closing her eyes, leaning in and kissing the boy on the lips, who returned it happily as they held each other in the empty hall.

-X-

**There, finally done. Yay! That had taken about an… Hour? Lol about two hours… Ish. I hope you all like it. I, myself, enjoyed it!**

**Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates it! And remember, to spend it with your loved ones. Hope you all get fun presents! Lol.**

**Please R&R**

**I was thinking about making a sequel. What do you guys think? Lol, well I'm out.**

**Peace!**

**~Chi**


End file.
